Waiting to be saved
by xoTearDuctsCanRustxo
Summary: Prequel to 'The Promise' shows from the boys meeting Dougie and his troubles that follow. Disclaimer: involves violence and mentions of mental illness. Kidnap and possible mentions of rape in later chapters
1. meeting Dougie

"Hello and what's your name?" Danny asked trying to disguise the boredom in his voice. He thought this whole audition thing was pretty much over when Harry joined the band. But apparently they were way off finding the right bassist. Now here they were him, Tom, Harry, James Bourne and Fletch sitting on a long table in front of a very young boy. The boy was very small, with brown/blond hair spiked up into small thorns. He was wearing too long shorts and too long socks along with an orange t-shirt sticking to his small frame. He light bruises up and down his arms but they decided to ignore it he was probably just accident prone. He was looking at the ground hands shaking as he clutched his bright blue bass guitar.

"D-Dougie P-Poynter" The boy stuttered nervously not taking his gaze of the ground for a second.

"Are we allowed to see your face, Dougie?" Harry chuckled. The boy looked up fear filling his ice blue eyes. He had a fading black eye and a gash across his right cheek but again they ignored it.

"Sorry" Dougie gasped nervously how could he of been so stupid the young teen thought to himself.

"Dude, I was joking no need to apologize"

"How old are you Dougie?" Tom asked curiously he didn't believe this boy was old enough to fit the criteria of the band that would be McFly. But Dougie insisted he had recently turned sixteen.

"Okay go ahead and play for us" Danny commands softly there is something that fascinates him about young Dougie and he was intrigued to know more. He wanted the audition to go well so he could learn more about Dougie as there was something different about him. Danny didn't realize but Harry and Tom felt exactly the same. They watched as the boy bit his lip in concentration as he strummed his bass and made the guitar produce a beautiful sound before it ended and he looked up at the five people in front of him.

"Well Dougie, how do you think it went?" Tom asked knowing already how much confidence the young lad lacked.

"Um… could've gone better… I'm gonna be honest I know I'm not a very good bassist I just wanted to hear someone else say it so I can give it up"

"Well, you're wrong you're absolutely amazing welcome to McFly" Fletch said grinning from ear to ear before walking out to sort some stuff out.

"Really, thank you so much, I won't let you down I promise" He smiled wide eyed.

"Good you can move in tomorrow or today if you want" Tom suggested

"Yes I'd love that can we go now" Dougie said almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Don't you need to go and pack your stuff first?" James said laughing at how eager the boy was.

"This is all the stuff I own" Dougie said. That one sentence made the smile on Danny, Harry, Tom and James' faces fade. As they realized that this boy obviously didn't have the easiest life. The bruises, cuts and lack of possessions summed that fact up. The young teen owned nothing but his bass and the clothes on his back. But this only made the others more curious of what life was like from the point of view of Dougie Poynter.


	2. Breaking news

Dougie had been living at the band house for about two weeks and the boys quickly learned that Dougie had a lot of underlying problems. But that aside they all loved him and got on with him really well. But Dougie didn't eat much except for a sandwich at dinner time but that was it. He also struggled to make eye contact and didn't really speak until he was asked a question. Even then he would answer and then stop talking.

One morning Tom was struggling to sleep so he soon gave in and decided to get up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at the clock where he groaned at the time. 6:30am is a time that shouldn't exist where Tom is concerned. He grabbed his dressing gown and headed downstairs before sitting in the kitchen and flicking the kettle on. Tom sleepily glanced around the room when he noticed the back door was open. He stood up and slowly walked towards it allowing the cold air to hit him almost making his eyes water.

He continued to walk out into the back garden when he saw him. Dougie lying on his back, eyes closed. He was only wearing a pair of grey jogging bottoms as the boys had insisted they buy him more clothes. He was wearing no top even though the crisp September weather was bitter and enough to make you catch your death. Which meant you could see his scarred, pale, papery skin with his ribs sticking out of his ridiculously skinny frame. Dougie never walked around with a part of his body on show and this gave Tom an insight to why. He slowly approached the boy and knelt down beside him gently shaking him awake to which Dougie responded by jumping up eyes widening in pure fear his breathing speeding up.

"Hey, mate it's only me… What are you doing out here?" Tom asked the boy softly.

"Um, nothing" Dougie responded looking down. He noticed his current attire (or lack of) and wrapped his stick thin arms around himself.

"Dougie…. How old are you? Don't lie to me I promise I won't kick you out of the band you are to talented for me to do that"

"I-I'm F-fifteen" Dougie mumbled. This didn't shock Tom as he'd always known Dougie wasn't as old as he'd made out. Tom got up of the floor offering Dougie a hand.

"Come on mate come inside before you get pneumonia" Tom giggled once they got inside Dougie realized he was still tired and needed to warm up and decided to go back to bed and it wasn't long before Harry and Danny came stumbling down the stairs and the three teens sat watching TV together. As Danny was flicking through the channels something on the news caught their eyes. They stopped channel surfing and looked at the screen in shock as the reporter read today's top story.

"Gary Poynter father of missing teenager Dougie Poynter has been arrested today. He is being held for charges of theft, drug dealing, assault, domestic violence towards his son and various other serious charges that will be released in a statement by police later in the week. Poynter made an appeal earlier in the week in order to find his fifteen year old Dougie who went missing later last month"

A picture of Dougie smiling shyly was in the top right corner of the screen before it disappeared to a shot of a man. He was in his late thirties with fair hair and the same blue eyes as Dougie fake tears rolling down his slightly tanned cheeks. He then began to talk and it was obvious this man was either a good actor or a professional liar.

"Please, please help me find my boy. I just want him back I can't imagine my life without him. Please Dougie if you're watching I just want to know you're safe." Said Dougie's dad before it went back to the news reporter.

"The police are urging people with any knowledge on Dougie's whereabouts to come forward" with that Danny turned of the TV and the three boys sat there mouths open in shock.


	3. Questions

**Sorry about the last add guys I was ill and it was late when I wrote this so I understand that it is going a bit quick and may be a bit confusing. Basically the interview with Dougie's dad was filmed before he was arrested. But I promise the story is going to slow down now. **

**Thanks to: **

**ILikeToSneeze for the positive comments**

**SetbytheSystem for the constructive criticism it really helps **

**FloynterPoneslover27 glad you're enjoying it**

None of them knew what to do.

'Shall we wake Dougie and confront him?' 'No it'd only worry him'

'Should we call the police and let them know where Dougie is?' 'No, they might take him away and we can't go behind Dougie's back'

'Should we phone his mother?' 'He's never mentioned her and she wasn't mentioned on the news who knows what's happened to her'

'He must have some other family? It's not normal just to have a dad' 'What part of this situation is normal?'

'What if we get arrested for kidnap?' 'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it'

'If McFly is gonna be successful people will find out where Dougie is' 'Okay, lets just stop and think'

The three boys sat silent for about ten minutes after arguing with themselves and each other thinking about how big this situation was before Danny turned and looked with tear filled eyes at the older two.

"Guys, what do you think actually happened to Dougie?" He whispered allowing a tear to roll down his left cheek.

"I don't know mate… I dread to think" Harry replied quietly resting his hand on Danny's shoulder and putting his arm around Toms. They all sat and thought about the situation at hand. Dougie's father was a drug dealer that's how he earned the money to look after Dougie. But he didn't look after Dougie, did he? They thought about the way Dougie acted and realized this was worse than they could imagine. Tom thought about the state he saw Dougie's body in this morning. It was obvious the young teenager was not allowed to eat properly which was why he struggled to eat more than a sandwich a day. They remembered how happy he was when he saw the box room of the band house and started yelling thank you over and over again. This only made them question everything a little more.

What was his living conditions like at home?

Where was his mother?

Why did no one notice what was happening to this kid?

What happened to him?

**Sorry this chapter is so short this was basically a chapter displaying their thoughts and just them trying to get their heads around it.**


	4. Nightmare

Dougie woke up slowly and looked around tears streaming down his face and sweat was dripping down his forehead. The same dream he'd been having since it happened 6 years ago he remembered it like it was yesterday. The screaming, the blood, the sickening thud and the horrible eerie silence afterwards. That's when it dawned on him he had never thought about in that way before. His dad was a murderer. His dad murdered his mum.

"_Gary, please stop" his mother Jennifer screamed. It was the first time that his mother had ever stuck up for him. The first time she'd try to stop the beatings. It would also be the last time she stuck up for him._

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up and let the boy stand up for himself" _

"_He is a nine year old little boy Gary. A nine year old little boy that's scared and lets be honest he's not a very big kid he can't stand up for himself" Dougie's father still had his arm wrapped Dougie's throat restricting his breathing before dropping him to the floor and kicking him in the ribs._

"_Dougie!" Jennifer yelled running forwards to pick him up off the floor._

"_No! Leave him there" Dougie's dad screamed as he pushing her into the table. Everything smashed on the table and she hit her head. Her head was bleeding as she stood up and swayed. _

"_I'm sorry Dougie, I can't do this anymore" Jennifer whispered and that when it happened. She was extremely dizzy and lost her footing and went rolling down the stairs where she stopped and lay lifeless at the bottom._

"_Jenny!" Gary screamed running to the bottom. Dougie however was to numb to move, he just stood there looking as his evil father tried to revive his mother's unmoving figure. Before Gary ran up the stairs and looked straight into Dougie's eyes holding him by his shirt._

"_You… this is all your fault if you had just been a man instead of the little brat that you are she wouldn't be lying there"_

Dougie wiped his tears away as he thought of how he was wrong his father wasn't a murderer he was. It was his fault his mum was dead. He thought about the beating that night and every night since how it was ten times worse. He quietly walked downstairs and as he reached the bottom he saw his band mate's tearful faces looking up at him.

"Doug, we need to talk"

**I know Dougie's mum isn't called Jennifer but I feel like its wishing this stuff on these extra characters if you use their real names. Also I know its morbid but I didn't know what else could've happened to his mum.**


	5. Call the police

Dougie couldn't believe what he was hearing, his dad had been arrested? Well good he deserves it. But the worst part was the fact that the boys knew at least one thing about his past. He was beaten. Luckily they knew nothing else, but it was only a matter of time before the police announced all sorts of different things about his mum, about his living conditions, details about the beatings and his dads 'contacts'… then what?

"Doug? Doug?" Tom questioned waving his hand in front of Dougie's face as he had zoned out

"Um…. Yeah?" Dougie questioned

"We were saying it may be best if you got in contact with the police" Tom repeated

"N-No I can't…. if I do he'll know where I am and he'll come and find me"

"Doug, think about it, he can't get you the police have him" Danny argued

"And if he doesn't get sent down? What then?"

"Listen Dougie, from what I heard on the news your dad has done a lot of terrible stuff, they didn't go in to detail about what he did to you exactly and I don't want to push you into telling us, you can do that in your own time. But just think, you want this band to work and to leave your past behind don't you? To do that you'll have to get in touch with the police we can't become famous if people still think of you as the boy who was missing can we? Me, Danny and Harry could possibly be questioned for kidnap if they knew you were here and we didn't tell anyone. But Dougie all of that is irrelevant don't do this for the general public or for McFly or for me, Danny and Harry do this for yourself you deserve something good to happen in your life."

Dougie needed no further convincing he shakily reached out for the phone and dialled the police number.

"Hello, my name is Dougie Poynter… I'm the missing son of Gary Poynter" Dougie whispered into the phone looking around at his friends supportive smiles.


	6. Interview

"Name of victim: Dougie Poynter

Suspected victim of: domestic abuse

Date of interview: February 16th 2004

Time of interview: 13:04" PC Anderson reeled of for the recorder as he circled the table which Dougie was sitting at nervously looking at his hands and twiddling his thumbs.

"So Dougie, for the purpose of the recording alone what is your relationship to Mr Gary Poynter?"

"He's my d-dad" Dougie whispered just loud enough for the tape to hear.

"Do you know what your dad is potentially being charged for?"

"Um… assault, drug dealing… something like that"

"Actually Dougie it's a lot more serious than that. Your dad is being suspected on account of murder and domestic violence, from your own personal experience do you know whether he is being rightly accused?"

"Um… well... I don't-… um… no comment" Dougie whispered cursing inside for making it so obvious.

"Dougie, listen to me" the interviewer whispered crouching down beside Dougie "Has your dad ever hit you?"

Dougie thought for a minute before replying "yes"

"Has it happened on more than one occasion?"

"Yes"

"How often?"

"Every day" the interviewer would usually be shocked but he knew a lot about Gary Poynter and he would've expected no less. He stood back up before continuing questioning what seemed to be a very frightened, confused and mentally scarred teenager.

"Dougie, what kind of things did he do to you?" This was the question Dougie had been dreading answering and the question the interviewer had been dreading asking.

"Um… he wouldn't let me eat, h-he punched me, kicked me, h-hit me with his belt a-and he h-had friends t-that he used t-to hire to d-do worse things." He finished silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Like what Dougie?" said the interviewer crouching back down to Dougie's level. He got no response as Dougie just shrugged and looked down at his hands that he was continuously winding together. "Dougie, did they ever sexually abuse you?" This time he got a response as Dougie slowly nodded. "Are you okay to carry on Dougie or do you want me to get one of your friends to come and sit with you?"

"T-Tom… P-Please get Tom" The interviewer nodded "Are you okay for me to tell your friends what you've already told me, its just they'll find out eventually and your in no state to tell them" Again all Dougie could do was nod as the interviewer left the room. As he approached the three teenagers they all stood up.

"Which one of you is Tom?" PC Anderson asked

"That's me" Tom said offering his hand which the police officer took and politely shook.

"I'm PC Anderson; Dougie is struggling to continue the interview and has asked if you could join him in there"

"Well, yes of course"

"But first I think it would be easier for me to tell you what Dougie has already provided us about his home life" PC Anderson said pausing as though waiting for one of the three to react. "Dougie has told us that his dad did beat him which we already knew, however Dougie has now brought it to our attention that he was starved, punched, kicked and hit with a belt on a regular basis. Though I am shocked to hear that Dougie was also a victim of sexual abuse by friends that Dougie's father used to hire to abuse him" PC Anderson stopped and looked down allowing them to process the information. "If you'd like to follow me Tom" as soon as the two were round the corner Danny burst in to tears. Harry swiftly wrapped his arms round his friend as he cried.

Back in the interview room, Toms heart broke at the sight of Dougie a damaged, broken, sobbing, shaking mess. Tom quickly ran over and rested Dougie's head on his chest. "I'm so sorry Doug, I'm so, so sorry" Tom whispered as Dougie cried.

"Joining the interview is Thomas Fletcher, friend, band mate and guardian of Dougie Poynter" PC Anderson waited for Dougie to calm a bit before asking. "Dougie, what happened to your mother, Jennifer Poynter?"

Tom looked at Dougie expectantly before reaching over and squeezing his hand before Dougie whispered the words Dougie had never said to anyone out loud before "Dad killed her because she tried to protect me" after those nine words were spoken he once again broke down in Toms arms.


	7. Arriving home

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER BUT I HAVE FINISHED COLLEGE NOW FOR 6 WEEKS SO I'LL TRY AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN **

Getting Dougie home was a long and heartbreaking journey. The poor boy could barely stand. The police officers let Dougie leave because he was on the edge of a mental breakdown. Harry had to physically carry Dougie bridal style in order to get him out of the police station into the taxi as the tears fell relentlessly down his face without ceasing. Once in the car Dougie's head was rested on Danny's lap and his legs rested across Harry's. Danny gently massaged Dougie's scalp trying to rid him of the headache that had been caused by the unrelenting tears.

Once they returned home Dougie was unable to do anything for himself meaning that Tom had to carry Dougie to wash him and dress him before lying him in his bed and climbing in beside him and wrapping his arms around his trembling body and let him sob into his chest. Danny came upstairs and stood in the door way with four cups of tea on a tray with Harry standing beside him with a plate of biscuits. They place the food and drinks on the bedside table and climb in a long with the other two. Dougie just lay there head resting on Tom's chest feeling Danny's soft breathing and heartbeat on his back with Harry reaching over Danny and holding Dougie's trembling hand.

Dougie slowly cried himself to sleep and his worried friends slowly let out a breath that none of them realized they were holding. They lay there just staring at him in a comfortable and concerned silence. None of them could believe anyone could hurt him. This innocent young boy had been through so much, being beaten by his own father, being raped by people his father had hired, watching his own mother die in front of his eyes because she tried to protect her own son.

They were all lost in their own thoughts when Dougie started to writhe in the bed pushing himself away from Tom.

"Mummy, Mummy, wake up please" Dougie screamed as though his lungs were going to eject from his body. Sweat was dripping down his face as his continued to move and thrash around helplessly. Harry began to pin Dougie's hands to the bed to prevent him from moving around any more.

"Please Daddy, get of me don't hurt me" Danny soon realized that Dougie thought that Harry was his dad and he was anticipating his beating. Danny rushed over and pulled Harry of him as Tom gently shook him whispering his pleas for Dougie to awaken. All of a sudden Dougie's eyes flew open and he wrapped his arms round Tom.

"Please don't let him get me Tom, he's gonna hurt me" He whimpered into Tom's ear as Tom rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna hurt you ever again, not while I'm around"

Meanwhile Harry had run downstairs the stress of what had happened to Dougie getting to him. He sat down running his hands through his hair and switching on the radio. Listening to _'Year 3000' _as it suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

"_Breaking news just in. Dougie Poynter son of Gary Poynter has been found and has been in for questioning. The charges now held include: Child abuse and domestic violence, sexual abuse and even murder. However the police have just made a statement saying that Gary Poynter has escaped from prison. They are urging that if members of the public see Poynter they are to avoid him and call the police immediately"_

Harry listened as goosebumps spread over his body and fear crippled him.


	8. How?

Harry was frozen to the spot. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't deal with this on his own. But he couldn't let Dougie know he would have a breakdown. He had to protect Dougie. The only thing he could do was tell one of the other boys. He slowly climbed the stairs and took each step at a time. On his way up he could still hear Dougie's gut wrenching sobs. Harry slowly pushed open the bedroom door and saw Dougie limp in Tom's caring arms and Danny carefully rubbing his back.

"Uh… Um… Danny could I speak to you for a sec" Harry stuttered nervously earning a nod from Danny.

Danny gave Dougie one last comforting pat on the back before leaving the room with Harry.

Harry took In Danny's appearance his hair was everywhere, and uncared for. His face was as white as a ghost and he had large dark circles under his red-rimmed eyes. His lose clothes hanging off his skinny frame.

"You alright mate" Danny asked, he used the word 'alright' loosely as none of them were ever going to be alright.

"He's escaped" Harry whispered "Dougie's dad has escaped"

Danny stood there open mouthed trying to comprehend what Harry had just said. How was this possible? How does a man escape from prison nowadays? This can't be possible. As if they haven't been through enough in the last 24 hours. What could they do to protect Dougie? Danny looked vacant as he got lost in his thoughts. Nobody knew what they could do but protecting Dougie was their priority. But their chances of being able to do so was becoming slimmer and slimmer.

**Sorry this was so short but I'm starting to question whether to carry this story on or not. Thank you for reading this though.**


	9. Did you feel big dad?

Did you feel big dad?

When you kicked me to the floor

Did you see the fear?

When the rapists were at the door

Did you feel big dad?

Hearing your little boy beg

Did you see the heartbreak?

When his mummy was pronounced dead

Did you feel big dad?

When your son wanted to die

Did you see the depression?

Hearing his daily cry

Did you feel big dad?

When your son was bruised and battered

Did you see the horror?

As his innocence was shattered

Did you feel big dad?

When you little boy flinched and stuttered

Did you see the panic?

As he continuously suffered

Did you feel better, sir?

When I claimed you weren't my dad

Did you see the back of me?

When I left cause you were so bad

Did you feel better, sir?

Knowing you're hated by me

Did you see the hatred?

Now that I have left there's nothing left to see

**I wrote this to show Dougie's thought but also poetry is what I love to write the most. I've wrote poetry for years so I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
